


She Cries Your Name

by helsinkibaby



Series: Protection [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-27
Updated: 2004-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things he's not allowed to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Cries Your Name

There are many things that a Secret Service agent is not allowed to do. 

Call a protectee by her first name for one. 

Become involved with a protectee for another. 

Falling in love’s not on the list, but it should be. 

You know this. And when you’re sent to Baltimore to guard the President’s daughter, you’re fine with that. 

Until you spend time with her, get to know her. Until the night she arches against you, crying your name. 

That’s when you know you’ve broken all the rules. 

And for the first time in your life, you’re glad you have.


End file.
